


Sweet and Sour

by LJH



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Season 1.5 Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJH/pseuds/LJH
Summary: When Alec asks the only person he knows who knows how to do non-Shadowhunters things like, baking.  Will it turn out to be a sweet or sour experience?





	Sweet and Sour

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Shopping for groceries together, disagreement over what to buy!

“I don’t understand why we are here.” Alec glared down at Clary as they stood in the dairy aisle of the local supermarket. Clary sighed, he had been a grouch all day, questioning everything with a gruff determination. She was about ready to tell him that she didn’t need this today. That he should just buy Magnus a cake and be done with it. What did she care if Magnus got a store bought cake instead of a homemade Indonesian delight made by the love of this life?? 

She internally grumbled, she did care. Magnus deserves it, even if she has to put up with tall, dark and angry. So she explained again, “We need the ingredients Alec,” gesturing to the aisle, “have you ever been in a grocery store?!” To which Alec rolled his eyes and busied himself by carefully inspecting all the varieties of butter.

Originally they were going to make Kek Lapis, but neither one of them would survive that. It translates to “thousand layer cake” - they were not even in the kitchen yet and her patience was wearing thin. Thank the angel, they settled on Martabak with Nutella filling. 

Clary ignored Alec’s protests and pushed her cart through the store, picking up ingredients and adding them to her basket. She stood in the line and waited for Alec to put the items on the belt, which he did not. Granted, he looked like a giant in a land unfamiliar to him. “I can’t believe Shadowhunters have no clue how to survive without the Institute cafeteria. Pay attention Alec, you pick out the food, put it on this belt here, the nice man here rings up the food and you pay for it.” Okay she might have sounded a bit condescending, like she was talking to a child. But really? Shadowhunters can be so dense sometimes.

They made it to Luke’s with the groceries. (He was the only one besides Simon who had a kitchen.) Clary laid out everything needed to start baking, plopped the directions in Alec’s hands and stared at him. He looked down at the paper and then back to her, then back to the instructions. “First things first, let’s measure out all the ingredients. That is the first part, read them to me.” He squished up his face, “What is a tbsp?” 

Eventually she had theingredients all measured. She plucked the instructions from Alec’s hand and leaned against the counter. Surprised, he gawked at her. To which she waved her hand, “You have to do something, like the actual baking. Or it won’t be made by Y-O-U.” 

Surprisingly, he was good at following instructions, even though he had flour in his hair and on his nose, and oh wait, on the seat of his pants… He was intense, but seemed happy to be learning and accomplishing something. 

They cut and popped one of the finished desserts into their mouths. Eyes wide, Alec smiled and tugged Clary in for a hug. “Thank you Fray.”

**Author's Note:**

> Recipe  
https://twokitchensblog.wordpress.com/2016/02/16/martabak-manis-indonesian-sweet-pancake/


End file.
